The Tears Aren't Worth It
by Juliet At Midnight
Summary: We always hear stories about the heroes and the villains. I know I'm not either, but I know I've got a story to tell. Is it worth your time? I'll let you decide that. Will you care in the end? I'm not sure. Do I still want to tell it? Yes. Yes I do.
1. Chapter 1

**The Tears Aren't Worth It:**

_Read & Review. Thank You._

Disclaimer: I do not own the Percy Jackson series. I only own characters not seen in the books. Sadly I did not write the book, though the author Rick Riordan is amazing at writing, I am not him in anyway.

The story doesn't start on a dark, stormy night or a fantasy land that only exist in books. I'm not going to 'enhance' the story and make me start as the sole heir to the crown or a rugged theft that only steels to live, but is the kindest person you'll ever met, because that would be lying, and I'm sure deep down I would care if I lied to you. Not really. I just said that to make you feel better about yourself. Really the only reason I'm not 'enhancing' the story is I have little imagination and I'm just to damn lazy. Normally I'm not one for telling my background story, but it is important to this so called tale. So I'll give it a try.

I'm Roma Bello, your 'lovely' narrator. I'm part Italian, but I'm mostly American, seeing as I was born here. My mother was aspiring model in her twenties when she met my father, they dated, had me, then. Then she left my father with a baby to care for. He was still in college, and he couldn't handle it. So he sent me to live with his mother in Italy, Rome. I spent the first eight years of my life there, and at eight years old, he came. He came and said I could go back to America with him. I wanted to badly. So I did. I pack up and left. New York City. It was amazing the first time I saw it, so big and beautiful, with all the tall buildings. We lived in an apartment building which was new to me since I lived in a house in Rome for years, it was different.

I started public school in New York. Didn't speak English well, got horrible grades. I was starting to get use to the big city life, and then, two months after I got there, my father started drinking. Got drunk, yelled at the TV or the people selling stuff on the phone, I use to lock my door when this happened. Never thought it would change. It didn't seem to be getting better it seemed to be getting way worse, but then he met a woman, she had a son my age and a daughter a few years older. My father fell in love. They got married the year I turned nine, the difference was there wedding was in November, my birthday was in May. We moved in to my new mother's apartment, the guest room became my room. My father was happy. Me I was just trying to deal with new life, when this half-blood thing happened.

_Authoress Note:_

_The next chapter which I'm working on is about double the length. There not all going to be short like this one. And the next one will have dialogue, I promise._

_- Juliet At Midnight._


	2. Chapter 2

**The Tears Aren't Worth It:**

_Read & Review. Thank You._

Disclaimer: I do not own the Percy Jackson series. I only own characters not seen in the books. Sadly I did not write the book, though the author Rick Riordan is amazing at writing, I am not him in anyway. I also do not own the book Alice in Wonderland, I did buy a copy of it, but I don't own the book in anyway.

I was out at the park. My 'lover,' as my older step-sister put it, was hanging from the monkey bars. He was my age. Ten, with curly dark hair, him and his mother had just moved to New York from Mexico, a year before I got to America, and he was much more fluent in English then I was. I didn't like him, to tell you right up straight, I hated him a bit. He was a show-off and loud-mouthed. Just last month he confessed to our whole class that he was in 'Love' with me, and now my sister wouldn't shut up about him being my 'lover.' What's worse is he is best friends with my brother and always at our apartment.

"Flor. Look at me. Flor." He said. (The 'r' in Flor is rolled, so he isn't calling me floor. Flor is Spanish for flower, and also his nickname for me.)

I look up at him for a moment, he was hanging on to the monkey bars with barely one hand. He flashed a smile at me. I looked back at my book. I was sitting under the tree reading _Alice in Wonderland _in tell he came along and started to try to get my attention. I wish he would leave. I really do. And right now your thinking "why don't you just leave." I couldn't, I was waiting for my father to show up. He said he was taking me somewhere out of New York City. He never said where.

* * *

My father came two hours later. I was stuck with Spencer, or my 'lover' for two hours... If I didn't want to slap him when he first got there, I sure want to now. There is only so much _love _a person can stand, and I had enough after the first thirty minutes.

A black open hood car drove up to the road near the park, my father, an average height man in his thirties stepped out of the car, with his slick dark hair, and his hundred dollar blazer. He looked like he had money, and he did, he had lots.

He came over and lifted me up. "And hows my little girl doing? Ready for the trip? We just have to make a stop at my work building."

Spencer waved goodbye at me as I got in the car with my father. I waved back. Then strapped myself in. My bag was beside me, and so was a package of gummy bears. When I first got to America, my father had got me a bag of gummy bears, I had instantly fell in love with them. So every so often my father would get me a bag of them, just for me.

It was so hard to believe my father use to be a drunk, but I still saw it, I still felt a little uneasy around him. Even if he was my father, even if he changed. There was a possibility that deep down he was still that person, wasn't there?

* * *

I ate my gummy bears on the way to my father's work, still thinking of the possibility of my father not actually changing. When my father went in to his workplace, he pushed up the roof, lock the doors, and let me stay in the car. I sorted the gummy bears by color. Then ate all the red ones. I had just started eating the yellow ones, when I noticed a little old lady.

This little old lady, turned a bit, I could see her better. And she wasn't a little old lady at all. She was some sorta creature or monster, her fingernails jagged, her eyes yellow, her teeth sharp. Right now I was so glad father had put the roof up, and lock the doors, because what ever that thing was I, I didn't want to be near it.

Father came out of the building, he saw the creature and smiled, but why? Why would you smile at such a creature? I lowered myself in my seat so you couldn't see in my window, because I was sure any moment that 'lady' was going to look my way.

My father got in and started the car. I didn't get up, she would still be there. I didn't want to be seen. My father gave me an odd look. "What are you doing, Roma?"

"Eating gummy bears?" I said.

He rose an eyebrow, but looked back at his wheel, and drove away.

* * *

_Authoress Note:_

_I'll try to make the next chapter even longer, but not too much longer._

_-Juliet At Midnight_


	3. Chapter 3

**The Tears Aren't Worth It:**

_Read & Review. Thank You._

Disclaimer: I do not own the Percy Jackson series. I only own characters not seen in the books. Sadly I did not write the book, though the author Rick Riordan is amazing at writing, I am not him in anyway.

* * *

If I told you I cried every night from age seven to now would you believe me? Well I did, but this night, back when I was ten was different, and not because I had just seen a creature in the parking lot of my father's workplace. Because when I laid down on that bed in a hotel in Long Island, New York. I didn't cry, I didn't think about all those kids that teased me, or my teacher this year who said I was trouble and that's all I was. I didn't think of all those nights I was scared to death in my locked room, with my father yelling at the TV as if it had done something wrong. No, I just laid down, and for once in this year, drifted peacefully off to sleep.

* * *

As soon as I woke, my father wanted to leave. I changed and got in to the car, we stop at a drive in for breakfast. When I say we stopped for breakfast I mean I got a full meal with two breakfast sandwiches and juice, and my father got a coffee. He wasn't a breakfast sorta person, but he loved his morning coffee served black. Unlike my new mother whom liked her coffee with a pile of whip cream, milk, sugar, the works.

"Where are we going?" I sipped at my juice.

"We are not going anywhere we are staying in Long Island." My father said.

My father was like that. Always hiding things, and he never hid anything well. He thought he did, and nobody told him he was bad at it, so you can't blame him. "But where on Long Island?" I said

He placed his coffee down, and put two hands on the steering wheel. I figured he would ignore the question. Ignoring questions like that was something he did well, but instead he answered. "I'm bringing you to a summer camp. I will be fun I promise. You'll be boarding there from tonight to a few days before the first day of school. It isn't that long."

**It isn't that long. **How that was such a lie. It was long, so damn long, but that's my father for you, always lying. Telling people what they want to hear. That's why he was good at his job, that's why he got promoted, that's why he didn't get fired when twenty others did. Because he's a liar. And the world believes everything that come for his mouth, and I never got why.

* * *

We finally got to the camp. Chiron, a man in a wheel chair, met us at the front. My bag was on my back, I still wasn't sure about this camp. My father talked with Chiron for a moment about how I would enjoy my stay here, and then my father left. No hug. No goodbye. He just left.

"I'm sure you would like me to explain why your here. You see..." Chiron said, but I cut in.

"I'm here because my dad hates me. He wants to get rid of me. That's why I'm here." Tears ran down my face.

"No. You are here because you are a half-blood. A child of a Greek god, well since it is your mother it would be a goddess, but half-blood is still the right term."

You got to be kidding me, I had thought at the moment. This is the stupidest sounding thing ever. Me a half-blood, a child of a Greek goddess? Really?

* * *

_Authoress Note:_

_I know I said this one would be even longer, but it's still longer then the first chapter._

_- Juliet At Midnight._


	4. Chapter 4

**The Tears Aren't Worth It:**

_Read & Review. Thank You._

Disclaimer: I do not own the Percy Jackson series. I only own characters not seen in the books. Sadly I did not write the book, though the author Rick Riordan is amazing at writing, I am not him in anyway.

* * *

Chiron spent a whole hour explaining the whole 'demigod' thing. I still didn't believe him, I swear this guy belongs in a hospital, he wasn't right in the head if he thought this was all real, but I saw something back in New York City, at my father's workplace that was starting to make me think maybe. Just maybe this was real, and this Chiron guy was telling the truth. He wanted to show me around camp, but he had something he needed to be doing. We walked around for someone he could shove me off on. He must have been looking for someone specific, because we passed dozens of campers from twelve to eighteen; playing volleyball, wielding bows and arrows, making stuff or talking with their friends, but he didn't stop.

"If your looking for Luke or Annabeth, they're busy making plans for a game. Not sure which one." Said a tall boy with a mop of curly brown hair, and elvish features.

"Well, if they are busy, Travis will you show our new camper around?" Said Chiron.

The boy didn't even look over at me he just said a quick 'sure' and Chiron was gone.

Travis looked over at me. "I'm guessing your not claim yet."

I shook my head. I was still too busy processing this all to say a word. Chiron had explained he was a centaur, and I wanted to know what that was. I use to read Roman mythology with my father, but Greek mythology was different, and I could barely name main gods and goddess in Greek mythology. So how was I suppose to know what a centaur was? And even if this is all true. I'm sure the only reason my father brought me to this camp was to get rid of me, like when he sent me to Rome. Why did I ever come back to live with him?

"Do you have any talents?" Travis asked.

"I don't know."

"Can you are you good at coming up with ideas? Good at building things? Can you garden? Are you good at poetry or music? Can you pickpockets or steal things?"

I looked at my feet. "Non of those."

"Aren't you suppose to be showing me around?" I said.

"I guess." Travis said. "But wouldn't you rather do something fun?"

Travis had a mischievous look in his eyes. That glimmer of mischievous in his eyes that I soon got use to in the later months. He also had that grin of his, that made you know that something was going to happen, and most of the time it was something embarrassing or humorous. Normally humorous for nobody, except the Hermes cabin.

"Like what?" I said.

"I'm going to teach you a useful skill." Travis said.

* * *

_Authoress note:_

_This is before Percy came to camp, just to let you know._

_- Juliet At Midnight._


	5. Chapter 5

**The Tears Aren't Worth It:**

Disclaimer: I do not own the Percy Jackson series. I only own characters not seen in the books. Sadly I did not write the book, though the author Rick Riordan is amazing at writing, I am not him in anyway.

* * *

Now months later I would be able to guess right away what this skill would be, if Travis was talking about a useful skill. Then I didn't know, but I had a feeling it would be bad. When we arrived at the camp store I had no clue what was going on. Travis still had that grin on his face. It almost made me smile, in tell I remembered my father had just left me here, alone, knowing nothing. I'm sure he thought it was a good idea, to get rid of me, I was the pain. He said I looked like my mother one time years ago. I'm starting to believe that's a bad thing, but with my father I'll never know.

"Have you ever stole any thing?" Travis said. "Because this is what the Stoll's do best."

I laugh, but I don't think he got it.

"What is so funny?" He asked.

Nothing. Nothing at all. For a person who made twenty-eight lame jokes while we were walking here. He didn't seem to get a stupid pun about his name. He looked confused, and I wasn't going to help him not be. Why would I do that?

"What are we going to steel? And how are we going to do this?" I said.

"We are going to steal some..." He paused. I think he was trying to be dramatic, but I couldn't take the pause seriously. "Soda."

"Soda?"

"Ya, Soda. I'm really thirsty."

I gave him a blank stare. "Soda? Can't you buy Soda for a dollar?"

He thought about it for a few seconds. He seemed to be thinking very hard, and he finally said. "I could, but where's the fun in that. Any ways I promised to teach you something.

* * *

_This is a quick update. going to update again this week since it's summer now._

_- Juliet At Midnight._

_Έχετε μια καλή μέρα, τους συναδέλφους μου μισό αίματα._


	6. Chapter 6

The Tears aren't Worth it.

Disclaimer: I do not own the Percy Jackson series.

* * *

I hate it when people tell me it will be okay. Travis Stroll did not do this. Yet I felt better. It's horrible I know to feel so great when I just stole a six-pack of soda from the camps store, but I did. Fault me all you want, it made me feel so damn good to do so. Travis never got to show me all around camp. He didn't really want to, so we sat on a hill under this pine tree drinking soda and eating chips. I don't know were the chips came from, but he said he was the son of Hermes, the god of thievery, so I can make a good guess and say, he didn't buy it or at least didn't buy it with his own money.

I put my soda that I was sipping on the ground beside me. "Do you really believe in this stuff? Gods and Goddesses? Half-Bloods? Monsters? Because I don't think I can or could."

"Of course I believe in Half-Bloods and monsters, and all of it. I've seen monsters, That man, Mr. D in the big house, he's a god, and he's real... Sometimes I wish he wasn't, he makes pranks harder to get away with." Travis said.

"You believe in all this? How?"

"I just do. That's all there is to it. All you have to do is believe, because your going to see it whether you believe in it or not." He said. "Now that you know your a Half-blood you'll see it."

Did they really expect me to believe any of this, Half-bloods? Sons and Daughters of not only humans, but gods and goddesses? Was this some stupid joke. It wasn't funny for me. Or was this just my dad trying to get rid of me as usual, throw her in some camp, she'll be happy right? Right? Wrong. Why does he do this to me. Can he not even spend a summer with his daughter, his only daughter connected by blood, not marriage. He loved his new family. I would like to think he loves me too, but I'm not sure. He never said he loved me. And all he does is try to pawn me off on someone else. His mother, babysitters, day camps, summer camps, anything. He isn't even working most the time when he pawns me of to other care. I have never celebrated my Birthday with my father, he always misses it.

"So how did you get here?" He asked.

"To Camp Half-blood?" I said.

"Yes. Where else would I be talking about?"

"My father dropped me off." I looked the other way so he could not read the sadness or anger in my face.

"You, You and your dad get along?"

"I don't know. I guess we get along okay."


End file.
